


Twin Suns Burning Bright

by Melethh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Redemption, Sith Luke Skywalker, bear with me on the pairings bc if i'm able to stay determined then it will be a slow burn, lowkey based off of azula and zuko, luke and leia are raised together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethh/pseuds/Melethh
Summary: Leia Skywalker and Luke Amidala are raised under the tutelage of Emperor Palpatine and pitted against each other as rivals for the position of heir and apprentice. Despite Palpatine's manipulations, Leia and Luke deeply care for each other and form a bond as they grow up together isolated from the rest of the galaxy and trained in the force.Leia escaped to freedom, but Luke was not so lucky. After years of mourning, Leia and Anakin find out Luke did survive and has escaped Palpatine. However, there is more to those haunted blue eyes than Luke portrays.





	1. Daughter of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> This is an....experiment? I read an cool post about the interesting dynamic of Zuko and Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wanted to try something similar with Luke and Leia, but not an exact copy. The distinct similarities between the siblings are not going to be as present in this chapter as they will be in the future ones, but there are are few in this first chapter. Nonetheless, I do want this to have it's own dynamic so it will be based off Zuko and Azula, but it won't be a complete copy.
> 
> Sooooo, I hope you are a fan of ATLA, but even if you aren't and just want a Star Wars fic there isn't a need to have watched the series beforehand. 
> 
> I'll be completely honest. I'm pretty nervous about posting a SW fic bc frankly the fandom scares me. But I've finally worked up enough courage to publish one of my SW fics. So I really hope you enjoy this!

Leia loved the moons of Coruscant. Luke loved the sun. She should have noticed how they were both different sides of the same coin from the beginning.

 

Palpatine hated it, but when they were younger Luke would often come to Leia’s room at night because he was afraid of the dark. They would sit under her window, Centax 3’s light pouring over them, and they would try and make up stories about how the moons and sun came to be. Their favorite story was that they were siblings. They thought it was fitting.

 

Neither of them knew anything other than that tower. Palpatine had bought it as a way to hide his two apprentices under the guise of a business going on beneath them. They had the top fives floors to themselves though. There was a training floor, but both of them preferred to spar on the roof where there was a semblance of freedom.

 

Palpatine told them both that they were orphans he took pity on. He never let them forget that. Every conversation Leia and Luke had with Palpatine somehow included the fact that they owed him their lives and power Luke’s mother was a senator who died in the Clone Wars named Padme Amidala. Luke’s avid curiosity for his mother would pour out any time their tutors mentioned her. Leia had to admit she was interested in her, but the one who held her heart was her father, Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine assured that her Jedi heritage did not dissuade his favor and that her father was very loyal to him until he was betrayed by his master and lover. Leia knew Palpatine was aware of the identity of this traitorous lover. She needed to know. She needed to know who her mother was and why she would do this to her father.

 

She hated her mother because she wondered if her parents had never turned on each other then maybe she wouldn’t be trapped in this tower. Though she wouldn’t know Luke either and she hated the thought he might have to endure this alone. 

 

Palpatine would speak with them individually and remind them that they were not to be friends. Luke and Leia were rivals for his throne. He would explain many times the rule of two was their destiny and that one would be forced to kill the other. Leia loved Luke too much to consider it. By the time they were ten, they were already talking over the fantastical plans of killing the emperor themselves. Once they would get to that part of the plan, one would ask what to do afterward and neither knew the answer. They considered ruling the galaxy together. They also considered just running away and letting everyone fight for it. Leia would only realize later in the future how odd it was that two ten-year-olds were planning a coup.

 

It couldn’t be danger. He had Luke and Leia sparring with lightsabers all the time when one of them could slip and maim the other. They were made to perform stunts using the force as their guide. Sometimes they were made to hold their positions while on the sides of the roof. No, it wasn’t their death that gave Palpatine fear. He could accept that as long as they died in the process or for his cause. Someone out there couldn’t know about them. Palpatine denied anything remained of the Jedi, but there was no one else that he would worry over taking his precious apprentices from him. He shouldn’t worry about Leia giving her loyalties to them when he explained very thoroughly that the Jedi betrayed her family. Unless he only spoke in half-truths. He could just be lying entirely. The force whispered suspicion to her.

 

Luke was the only person the force sang truth from. Despite the teachings of the dark side, there remained a bright spot inside of him. No matter how much their teachers struck them or told them they were pathetic, Luke never lost hope that one day he would get to see the universe and he promised he would take Leia with him. That gave her hope.

 

Luke was a natural in his training with the force. Leia had to discipline herself more. She had a harder work ethic than Luke because she did not find that perfect rhythm with it as he did. Nonetheless, Palpatine cared about results more than process. Luke could knock her flat on her back more times than she could return the favor. Also, he was more attuned to the force and this meant that Palpatine favored him greatly and spent more time with him. They both joked that this was hardly a reward.

 

He would come to her and tell her what Palpatine’s topic of interest was that day. Most of the time it was the same thing. He would tell a story from the chaotic days of the republic and then go into his rhetoric about the dark side and the hypocrisy of the Jedi. One night though, he told Luke something entirely new. She couldn’t forget the night he appeared in her doorway with tears streaming down his face. They glistened against his cheeks under the moonlight against his pale skin.

 

“Leia..” He croaked. “Palpatine told me—he told me who killed my mother.”

 

Anakin Skywalker killed her in his anger.

 

That was all Palpatine told him. Leia did not want to believe it was her father who murdered Luke’s mother. It seemed neither did Luke.

 

“Do you hate me, Luke?” Leia asked.

 

“No.” He answered, honesty ringing in the force. “Palpatine hoped I would hate you for it because you’re all that is left of Anakin Skywalker. But I can’t hate you. You’re all I have here.” His voice cracked with a sob and she gathered him in his arms. That was the night she wondered if this was what it was like to have a brother. The force told her so. Luke Amidala was her heart and she was his, despite the fact she was all he had left to direct his anger towards.

 

“Leia, please promise me.” He said, leaning back. His blue eyes met her own. “No matter what happens. If we do what we have been planning, if we escape—we do it together. I couldn’t survive this place without you.”

 

“And I couldn’t survive without you. I promise, Luke. We do it together.”

 

Leia wished she had been smarter. That was always what she had prided herself on. Luke was theoptimist and protege. Leia was the pragmatic student. She cursed herself for forgetting her common sense that night.

 

When the guard left that door ajar, Leia should have known it was a set-up. Her thoughts though sprang to freedom and she desperately wanted it. She didn’t have time to get Luke. She promised herself that she would escape and come back for him with help. She would find friends of his mother and they would break him out. She thought there was no way that they would leave Padme Amidala’s son to rot away in that tower. Images of her pulling Luke onto a shuttle and the both of them flying as far away from Coruscant and Palpatine as they could.

 

The bad feeling that twisted in her gut should have told her to try and find an alternate route, but she knew no other way. She had sprinted through that door and down those stairs. It was the first time that she could ever remember having her first touch anything remotely close to the ground. It felt solid, infinite, and freeing. There would be endless ground to explore when she left this horrid place.

 

When she opened the door, the anxious feeling the force was giving her struck her so hard that she stumbled back and clutched the wall for support. Palpatine was waiting for her with stormtroopers and two members of his guard.

 

“Leia _Skywalker_.” He hissed her last name like an insult. “You have greatly disappointed me.”

 

His yellow grin stretched ear to ear was all she saw before the stun bolt struck her down.

 

She awoke to Luke sitting beside her bed. Concern flashed over his face for a moment, but it darkened into anger. “Leia, you promised.” He whispered, hoarsely.

 

“Luke..” She called. “It was my only chance. I was going to come back for you.”

 

He didn’t listen to her for a second more. He stood up and stormed from her room. He never came back there when he was scared anymore and he never spoke of their plans to destroy Palpatine anymore. He couldn’t trust her. She knew Palpatine must have shown him security footage of her trying to escape and manipulated him into believing Leia had only ever been using him. She knew Palpatine had set this all up so he could finally have them pitted against each other like he always wanted. Luke felt betrayed and Leia felt her hope running dry.

 

Luke no longer relied simply on pure natural instinct. He worked himself to the bone trying to become a master of the force and to be better than Leia. She would try to keep him from running himself into the ground, but he would wrench himself away from her and return to his training with renewed fervor. Their sparring became brutal and she knew she was getting better from Luke’s newfound perseverance, but he was an even more formidable match than before. Luke knocked her down on her back one day and held his lightsaber so close to her face that she could feel the heat.

 

“Daughter of _Skywalker_.” He hissed, as fiercely as an insult. She understood well enough. To Luke, Skywalker was synonymous with traitor.

 

Leia couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t let Luke drown in the dark side because Palpatine tricked her. She started looking into the holonet about the events surrounding the rebel alliance. Of course, it was empire propaganda channels that fed her half-truths about how the rebels were merciless criminals that spread terror and death in their misguidedness. She knew there was something worth fighting for there. Even from the tower, she knew there was no possible way a man like Palpatine led the side of good. She had to believe there was a side of good.

 

She started talking with guards and as she worked harder in her training, Palpatine would come speak with her more. She started engaging him and he took delight in this. No doubt he figured this was a newfound animosity for Luke ever since he had become cold to her.

 

No, Leia wanted information. Palpatine gave her bits and pieces and finally one day he told her about a battle station. It was called the Death Star and it held destructive force capable of rendering planets nonexistent. This could not go untold.

 

Leia managed to influence a guard into giving her his comm and once she had it in her room, she realized she had no way to contact anyone. She knew no communication numbers in order to tell anyone in the rebel alliance her information. She recalled Palpatine complaining of the Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Organa. Perhaps this man was in contact with these people. Alderaan was after all a people who detested violence. Surely, their leader would be much opposed to the reign of terror the Death Star would bring.

 

She still didn’t know his frequency, but it was a start. She hid it beneath her bed and religiously checked that it was there in the morning. She asked questions about Organa and Alderaan to Palpatine, but he was not very interested in giving her useful information. She decided her best bet would be to search the central computer for the frequency. She knew Palpatine took transmissions there sometimes when he observed their training. So she snuck out of her bed one night and crept down to the floor of the tower where she knew the emperor went for his transmissions. She sat down at the computer and searched through the data until she found what she needed.

 

She knew she wouldn’t have much time before it was alerted that an unauthorized person had used the computer, so she sprinted back to her room and drew out the comm. She quickly used the comm to contact Bail Organa who answered rubbing at tired eyes and obviously had been woken from his sleep.

 

“My name is Leia Skywalker!” She exclaimed, this quickly making the man’s eyes widen in shock.

 

“Skywalker?” He asked, the blue form of the transmission crackling his voice.

 

“Yes, I am currently on Coruscant and a prisoner of Palpatine.” She said. Bail wanted to ask more questions about her, but she stopped him. As much as she wanted a rescue, the information about the Death Star was far more important. “The empire is constructing a battle station that will be capable of destroying planets called the Death Star. You have to find a way to gain information on it and destroy it. I don’t know anything else.”

 

“Thank you, Leia.” He said. “But—you’re alive! Anakin will be so relieved!”

 

“Anakin?” Leia asked. “You mean—he is alive?”

 

“Yes!” Bail exclaimed. “He and Obi-Wan have scoured the galaxy searching for you.” Leia felt her heart become full at the news that her father was alive and looking for her. She knew this must mean she had someone to go to if she ever escaped this place. Although, after this, she doubted she had a future at all. “Can you find a way off-world?”

 

“I’m afraid that Palpatine will soon know of my treason.” She explained. “If the force is willing, I will find my father, but if I do not leave this place—tell my him that I love him.”

 

She whipped her head around when she could hear the beating of a stormtrooper at her door. They ordered her to come out, but she kept the comm in her shaking hands. She wanted to speak with this man as long as she could.

 

“What of the other child?” Bail asked. “Is he there as well?”

 

“The other child?” Leia asked, but then it dawned on her who Bail must be speaking of. “Yes, Luke is here too. Please, even if I don’t survive, you must rescue him. He is falling into darkness.”

 

“Anakin will be so relieved.” Bail said, clutching his robes. She was confused as to why Anakin would be relieved over Padme Amidala’s child. “Leia please, we will find a way to get you both out.”

 

“Find a way for Luke to be reunited with his living family. I don’t think he’ll be happy to see my father. Palpatine told him what he did to Luke’s mother.” Leia said, flinching as he could hear the order for blasters to be used against the door.

 

Confusion was plain on Bail’s face. “What he did to Padme? He loved Padme. Palpatine killed Padme and took you both.”

 

“What—What do you mean? My father is Anakin Skywalker and Luke’s is Padme Amidala. The only connection—is her death.”

 

Before Bail could answer her questions, the door was blasted open and she threw down the comm and smashed it under her boot. She didn’t want Organa to be implicated in her crime. She was wrenched by her arms out of her room and brought to a cold, dark cell. The durasteel walls soon felt as if it were closing around her to suffocate her before the emperor could even sign the execution order. Leia remained there for nearly a full day. She figured Palpatine had to be summoned and even his apprentice’s crimes didn’t take priority over ruling the galaxy. She tried to reach out to Luke in the force, but he blocked her out. She was truly alone.

 

Soon, troopers escorted her from her cell and took her to the chamber where Palpatine received them. He sat on the smaller throne with Luke was standing at his side, wearing the same look of disdain for her. She was thrown forward onto her knees and she caught herself on her hands, despite the unforgiving binders on her wrists.

 

“Leia _Skywalker_.” Palpatine hissed. “You used the main computer to find a certain frequency and then contacted this person. Who was it?”

 

“I’ll never tell you, but now the rebel alliance has a chance of crippling your hold on the galaxy.” She stated, brimming with righteous confidence before her captor. Her mind traveled back to what Bail Organa said about Padme Amidala. He said Anakin loved her. Bail said Palpatine killed Padme. “Perhaps Luke would like to know exactly what happened to Padme Amidala? I learned the truth is quite interesting.” Luke’s eyes turned to Palpatine, but the emperor did not waver his malicious gaze upon Leia. “Padme Amidala was-“

 

Leia could not finish before she felt Palpatine’s lightning rip into her. All those lessons and punishments could not have prepared her for this pain. It tore down into her very core and she quickly collapsed to the floor. When it withdrew, she found herself panting for air and struggling to speak before he would continue his assault.

 

“You have made a very foolish decision, Leia.” Palpatine said, rising from his chair. “Now you will pay for your lack of vision.”

 

“Luke, he—Argh!” She screamed when the force lightning struck her again. “Luke!” She called, reaching her hand out desperately. Her body was so tensed with pain she felt as if she might break if she moved. Though when another stronger jolt of lightning hit her, she reeled back and her hands remained frozen before her with her fingers painfully straining. She felt the power retreat and her scream echoed throughout the chamber. Luke’s face was twisted into a grimace, but Palpatine’s expression held nothing but apathetic disappointment.

 

“Now Skywalker, you will die and Luke shall take his place as my heir.”

 

Leia’s scream was so loud that Luke visibly flinched. Palpatine struck her with so much lightning it was a wonder she was not dead upon contact. Neither Leia nor the emporer expected what happened next. Suddenly, a red light fell upon them both and Leia found the pain gone, but the glare from it still blinding her. She weakly leaned up and was shocked to see Luke standing between her and the emperor, his lightsaber drawn and taking the lightning to protect her. His stance was firm, but it would not last. Palpatine would overpower him soon enough.

 

“Go Leia!” Luke yelled, over his shoulder. His face was shaded with the red of his lightsaber and the lightning. “Escape!”

 

“I won’t leave you!” Leia exclaimed, pushing herself up. “Not this time!”

 

“You must!” Luke yelled. “The rebels need you!”

 

_“What he did to Padme? He loved Padme. Palpatine killed Padme and took you both.”_

 

Anakin Skywalker loved Padme Amidala. Palpatine took us both. Leia’s father loved Luke’s mother.

 

_‘Brother!’_

 

The force sang with the truth. She understood their bond so clearly now. She had wondered over having him as a sibling for so long because that was the truth. She needed to tell him. They needed to take Palpatine down together, but they were both still so young and she had no weapon. Nonetheless, she could not leave her brother.

 

“Luke, please!” She called. The lightning withdrew so Palpatine could gather more power.

 

There was a pregnant pause from everyone in the chamber as they processed what had happened. Luke chose Leia. Palpatine’s hand shook at his side and energy crackled around his fingers. He had kept these twins under his thumb for nearly their entire lives and yet he was unable to tear them apart.

 

“You sentimental fool!” Palpatine hissed, drawing his arms back to release the lightning once more. “You’ll pay dearly for this.”

 

“Luke—“

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, his chest heaving and his eyes weighed down with grief. “I’m sorry for turning on you. Don’t come back for me. Forget about me. If you do, I likely will be dead either in body or mind.” A tear streamed down his cheek, but he forced a weak smile onto his face. That smile was what kept Leia going for so long. “Goodbye, Leia.”

 

She didn’t understand, but he outstretched his hand and she felt herself pushed back by the force through a now open door and out into the corridor. The door began to slide close and she tried to sprint in after Luke, but she was not quick enough. The last thing she saw before those doors closed was Palpatine striking Luke down, her brother’s screams ripping echoing in the chamber, and the deathly light shining through the narrowing gap. Once the doors were closed and the sound closed off from her, the screams still rang in her mind.

 

Then she felt it. She felt him die.

 

Their force bond was so brutally shattered that it felt as if her heart were truly broken. Her mouth fell agape and a strangled cry tore from her throat. Shaky hands tore into her hair and she continued to yell at the unfairness of it. She was the one who made the transmission and now Luke had paid with his life. He died before she could tell him the truth. She wouldn’t die before she could avenge him.

 

She broke into a sprint. She used the force to shove aside the stormtroopers. She called on the dark side in her rage and choked those in her path. She snatched a blaster and mercilessly took out every trooper or officer attempting to stop her. Nonetheless, there were still to many of them and she could feel Palpatine’s menacing presence growing closer. She was backed up to the roof.

 

When she arrived there, she shoved a broken pipe through the door handles, but that would not hold them long. She was trapped. Luke would never be avenged. Palpatine would either kill her or torment her within an inch of her life until she no longer recognized herself. She sunk down to her knees and pressed her face into her hands. It was only when she felt the wetness on her palms that she realized she had been crying.

 

“I’m so sorry, Luke.” She sobbed, her whole body shaking with grief. “I’m so sorry, brother.”

 

_“Keep hope, Leia. Save me one day.”_

 

A voice called in the force. It sounded like Luke. Yet, she still couldn’t feel their bond.

 

When she looked around to find him, she could see a ship flying down towards her. She fell back on her hands and shielded her eyes from the sun as it came closer. There was no escape if this was imperials coming to arrest her, but the presence in the force did not produce turmoil in her gut. Whoever this was they seemed to mean well. Leia’s brown hair flew back from her shoulders as the ship landed.

 

‘ _Besides, no imperial would fly that piece of garbage._ ’ Leia thought, trying to find some humor in her situation. It was what Luke would have done.

 

The doors opened and out came a tall man, long brown hair, and a scar running across his eyebrow. His eyes were blue.

 

He had Luke’s eyes.

 

_‘Father.’_

 

“Leia!” He exclaimed, breaking into a sprint. She quickly got to her feet and nearly stumbled as she ran to him.

 

“Father!” She called, hot tears once more streaming down her cheeks.

 

He enveloped her into his embrace and she clutched against him as if he were all that was anchoring her to the roof. She could feel his love pouring out of the force as he rocked her in his arms. Years of separation had damaged them both, but they could both feel their gaping wounds beginning to heal just from each other’s presence.

 

“Hey! This is a touching reunion, but those stormtroopers are going to break through that door at any moment!” A voice called from the garbage ship.

 

“Where’s Luke?” Anakin asked, pulling back from the embrace.

 

“He’s gone. Let’s go.” Leia snapped, before leading the way back to the ship. She could feel her father’s despair in the force, but she couldn’t look back to see his expression. She could barely shoulder her own grief. She might collapse if she had to see how her recklessness damaged her father as well.

 

Once they were inside, she saw the young man who had yelled for them to hurry up. He seemed to be the pilot. There was a grey-haired man wearing the same Jedi robes as her father. She gasped at the sight of the Wookie. He was the first non-human being and non-droid she had ever seen in person and she would be lying if she said she was not awestruck. There were also two droids on board. An R-2 unit and a protocol droid were bickering with each other towards the back. The younger man and the Wookie went back into the cockpit and worked to get the ship going.

 

“Of course, I knew the mission would be a success. I never doubted our master for a second.” The protocol droid barked at the R-2 unit who responded with a series of beeps. “I did not say this was a suicide mission! Oh, Miss Leia! I’m so happy to meet my maker’s daughter! C-3PO, at your service.”

 

She nodded to the droid. Her emotions were in such a storm of confusion she did not have the energy to engage him. She wanted to be happy to reunite with her father, but her crushing grief over losing Luke remained. How can she be guiltlessly happy when Luke was dead? Luke deserved to be reunited with their father just as much as Leia did. Anakin collapsed on the bench and she plopped beside him as the ship took off.

 

“The boy did not make it?” The grey-haired man asked.

 

“He sacrificed himself for me.” Leia whimpered, clutching her hands together so tightly that it had begun to hurt. “I was the one who made the transmission to Bail Organa and Luke paid for it.”

 

Anakin wasn’t speaking. His eyes seemed blank and distant. He had come so close to regaining both of his children only for one of them to die in the process.

 

“Did you see him die?” The grey-haired man asked. “Are you sure he is truly gone?”

 

“Obi-Wan, that’s enough.” Anakin snapped. “Leia doesn’t need to be interrogated.” Her father turned towards her and smiled. He pulled her against him once more. With her head rested beneath his chin, she relaxed in his arms feeling content and safe. She could feel the intense pain of her grief subside for a moment with the overwhelming love brimming from her father. “I still can’t believe you’re real. That you’re here with me. I thought for so long that you died with your mother.”

 

“How did you find me?” Leia asked.

 

“Your brother contacted us.” Obi-Wan explained. Leia’s eyes cut up to him in shock. “In the confusion following your arrest, he found a way to reconnect with Bail Organa and requested that a rescue be made for Leia Skywalker. He gave the location of the tower. He seemed to know that you would come to that roof because that was where he told us to receive you.”

 

“Luke planned this.” Leia whimpered. “He meant to sacrifice himself from the beginning…Palpatine murdered him.” Her eyes darkened with every word.

 

“Young one.” Obi-Wan began. “Do not become lost in your anger. Hate leads to the dark side.”

 

“I’ve already been led to the dark side!” Leia snapped, jumping to her feet. “For years Palpatine taught me nothing but hate, suffering, and fear! I’m sick of being told what I should feel! If I want to be angry over Luke’s death, then I will. If I want to take revenge, then I will!”

 

“Do you think Luke would have wanted you to fall further to the dark side and let his sacrifice be in vain?” Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms.

 

“You don’t know what Luke would have wanted. You didn’t know him.”

 

“Nonetheless, I can gather that he cared enough for you that he sacrificed his life and he understood that Palpatine’s tutelage was not the path meant for you. He knew it was evil.” Obi-Wan retorted. “You know this as well. That is why you were also willing to die for a greater cause.”

 

“So what now? You start my new training?” Leia asked, spreading her arms and tears still flowing freely from her eyes. “You use your Jedi magic to erase all the dark teachings Palpatine engrained into me?”

 

“Leia.” Anakin spoke up, placed his hand on her arm. “You do not have to do anything. You don’t have to become a Jedi. You don’t have to join the rebel alliance. If you want, we can find a way for you to live out your days in peace. Trust me, I know how tempting the dark side of the force is. The power it offers is alluring, but it manipulates fear and anger. I have lost your mother to those who wield it and now my son. Please, I cannot lose you as well and you can’t lose yourself when you have just gained your freedom.”

 

Leia fell silent. She sat back down on the bench. The colors if hyperspace whirled outside her window and she finally processed the fact that she was leaving Coruscant. She was finally free. Luke had arranged for her to have that freedom. She could not let his death be in vain.

 

“I’m going to become a Jedi.” Leia stated, her voice firm and confident as it was when she faced Palpatine. “Like my father before me.” Anakin’s expression swelled with pride. “And for my brother.”


	2. Return of the Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow yeah it has been a hot minute since I updated this. I had a hardware crash and lost most of my files so this the first time I've worked up the energy to continue this after losing my original draft. hope you enjoy!

“Leia! Anakin!” 

 

They had just stepped off the shuttle when they saw Obi-Wan rushing towards them. The Jedi looked haggard and worn, but there was a franticness in his movements that Anakin rarely saw anymore. It was hard to shock either of them after what they have seen through the years. 

 

“You need to come with me. Now.” He stated. They didn’t question him.

 

Leia and Anakin followed Obi-Wan into one of the smaller rebel bases and down into their holding cells. They both could feel a presence in the force. Leia’s footfall became slower as she grew more and more wary of meeting this new force sensitive, not able to sense their loyalties. Having spent five years now training with Obi-Wan and her father, she had grown accustomed to the light. Their encounters with inquisitors were there and she had met other Jedi like Ahsoka, but none of their force presences were like this one. There was darkness, but a faint light burned stubbornly. 

 

They stepped into the viewing screen where Leia saw what appeared to be a young man, face buried into his drawn up knees, and bound wrists looping about his ankles. Once she settled in front of the glass, he lifted his head. A pair of haunted blue eyes stared back at her 

 

“Anakin...he is--” Obi-Wan began, but when Leia saw his face she released a cry so harsh, Anakin grasped her shoulder to steady her. She recognized this boy. She had thought him dead. 

 

“Luke!” She cried, rushing forward and pressing her palms against the glass. She knew Luke could not see her from his side, but he sensed her presence from subtle recognition in his eyes. Anakin had gone rigid when Leia spoke that name. 

 

She had felt him die. How was this possible? She had mourned Luke. They all had. Yet, here he was, curled up like a scared child, donning tattered clothes and a nasty scar down his right cheek. He was alive and she had left without him. 

 

“I want to speak with him!” 

 

“Leia, you must be patient,” Obi-Wan said. “We don’t fully understand the situation and the purpose of his presence.” 

 

“How can you expect me to wait? I thought him dead. How did you find him?” Leia asked. 

 

“He was found just wandering around Mos Eisley. When he saw my hood, he attempted to flee, but I sensed the force within him. It wasn’t until I apprehended him that I sensed his draw to the dark side. When I caught him, he thought me an agent of the emperor because he begged me not to return him to Coruscant.” 

 

“Then he must have escaped!” Leia exclaimed, happily. “I don’t know how he survived, but he’s here now.” 

 

“Leia, the dark side is within him.” Obi-Wan reminded her. “You can feel it. He cannot be trusted.” 

 

“It was forced upon him!” Leia argued. “He didn’t have a choice!” 

 

“There is always a choice.” Anakin sighed. “However, manipulation and cruel coercion are not to be ignored. Obi-Wan, we have to give him a chance, just like you gave me a chance when you felt me falling into darkness.” 

 

“Anakin, you were falling. Your son has fallen.” Obi-Wan reminded. 

 

“If you’re so sure the dark side cannot be driven out then why am I here?” Leia asked, hands on her hips and brow furrowed with righteous anger. “You cannot take a chance with me and not offer the same to Luke. He sacrificed himself for me. He deserves a chance.” 

 

Anakin thought he was seeing the ghost of Padme Amidala for a moment in her. So much like him and yet so much like her mother, he could not help but glance at the shivering boy in the cell and wonder if he shared any traits with him. Anakin could see the resemblance clearly through the sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, but it seemed both of his twins inherited their mother’s slight height. 

 

“Let me talk with him first,” Anakin suggested. “I will see what I can gather from him.” 

 

“I want to talk to him!” Leia stated, firmly. 

 

“As much as I wish for you to be reunited with him, we have to consider that Luke may be unwitting in one of Palpatine’s plans. You know that you are a wanted criminal of the empire with a large bounty on your head, Leia. Do you not think using Luke as some kind of bait would be wise?” Anakin said. 

 

“How is he bait if he’s our prisoner?” Leia retorted. 

 

“Do not underestimate him, Leia.” Obi-Wan said. “Your brother, as you have said, has exhibited prowess in the force. We must tread lightly. We cannot ignore the trauma he has endured and what effect that might have had on him. Please concede to your father meeting him alone. He should know him at least.” 

 

Leia drew in a hard breath and crossed her arms. “Fine.” She hissed, through clenched teeth. “But I’m talking to him later. I don’t care what your deductions are.” With that, she turned and marched to the bench. She sat down with a huff and refused to look at Obi-Wan or her father. She was just a teenager after all. 

 

“Are you ready, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked. “I can come with you if you need me to.” 

 

“No, I--I can do this. I just need a moment.” Anakin took a deep breath and observed his son for a moment. He looked as if every lurking shadow might jump at him, as if Palpatine’s sinister eyes dwelled within the darkness. He could not believe he had spent so many years grieving for both Padme and the son he never knew, only for him to remain Darth Sideous’s prisoner. He felt like a failure, but he had learned long ago to confront his missteps. “Okay. Let me in.” 

 

Obi-Wan punched in the code and with a hiss the door opened causing the boy to lift his head. Anakin thought he might lose his nerve at the sight of those pained eyes, framed by dark circles and scars. 

 

“Luke. Luke Skywalker.” Anakin greeted, stumbling for a moment over what to say. “Well, uh, I think you’ve actually always gone by Luke Amidala.” He did not know why he stated a last name. Perhaps it was confirmation of Luke’s awareness, but the name did not bring surprise to his eyes. 

 

“I’m-I’m Gon Varis.” He replied, stuttering over his words as he searched for the lies required for survival. “Please, I’m just a farmer--” 

 

“Luke, please. I won’t hurt you.” Anakin said, kneeling down in front of him and reaching out slowly. “I only want to help.” 

 

Luke drew back further into the corner. “That’s what the last inquisitor he sent said to me. He acted as if he wanted to help me and then tried to stun me when I wasn’t looking.” 

 

“Well, you’re already captured.” Anakin reminded him. “I have no reason to trick you. You’re with the Rebel Alliance and we would never turn you over to Palpatine. I would die before I let that happen.” 

 

“Who are you?” Luke asked. “Why would you do this for me?” 

 

“Because I’m your father, Luke. I’m Anakin Skywalker.” He felt Luke probe the force for truth and he must have found it in the way light seemed to spring back into his eyes. Luke could not throw his arms around Anakin with his binders, but he did lean forward and Anakin pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh, Luke. I’m so sorry. I thought you were dead.” 

 

“I was.” Luke whimpered, through the tears streaming down his cheeks. “I saw my body from the outside, but Palpatine’s medics brought me back. They restarted my heart.” 

 

“Leia felt you die.” Anakin whispered. “We would have never left you had we known. Can you ever forgive me?” 

 

“I already have,” Luke whispered, limp in Anakin’s arms and a content smile resting on his face. “But you’re the one who should hate me. I gave into the dark side even though Leia told me not to. She hates me, doesn’t she? I was so cruel to her before that day.” 

 

“No, Luke. She doesn’t hate you. She argued tirelessly to be the first one to see you. She was overjoyed when she saw you were alive.” Anakin assured him. “And it isn’t your fault. I know---I know we can help you. There has to be a way.” 

 

“She doesn’t hate me?” Luke asked, true surprise ringing in his voice. 

 

“Oh, my son.” Anakin sighed. “She has trained and fought all in your name. She promised to honor your memory and the sacrifice you made.” 

 

“For me?” Luke’s jaw fell slack for a moment. “I missed her so much. May I please see her?” 

 

“Soon,” Anakin promised. “Obi-Wan will likely wish to question you. Please, be patient with him. He is only skeptical because he fears for mine and Leia’s safety.” 

 

“I cannot blame him.” 

 

“Stay strong, little light.” Anakin wrapped his arms around him once more. It felt right to call him the fond nickname Padme had long before they knew of twins. Now she was gone and Anakin’s children were all that remained of her light. Palpatine had nearly extinguished Luke’s light and Anakin would protect what remained of it fiercely. 

 

~~

 

Leia quietly punched in the code to Luke’s cell. Obi-Wan was still against Luke receiving any more visitors, but she did not particularly care. Obi-Wan had once said that the name Skywalker was synonymous with defiance and she figured she should continue living up to her name. 

 

His haunted eyes looked up at her. She was disturbed that his shields were up so tight around him. There had been a time when the force intertwined around them and their bond, but now Luke was so guarded that Leia could only sense a spark of that light she once depended on. Nonetheless, she felt his joy at the sight of her. 

 

“Luke!” She threw her arms around his shoulders. His wrists were still locked into binders, but it didn’t matter. He practically collapsed into her embrace. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I felt you die and I thought--” 

 

“It is okay, Leia,” Luke whispered. “I did die. You were right.” 

 

“He brought you back?” Leia asked, pulling back to look at her brother. 

 

“Yes,” Luke answered. “I wish he hadn’t but they managed to restart my heart. Palpatine decided he had been too lenient with me. I spent so long in the dark.” His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

“Oh Luke..” Leia said, grasping his hand to comfort him. 

 

“I cannot deny it. I bent to the will of the dark side, but not willingly. I don’t want to be a Sith.” He hiccuped on his sobs for a moment. “I would have entirely given in and never found the strength to escape if it were not because of you. You were my hope.” He confessed. “I heard Palpatine cursing you and father after one of your victories. It gave me the strength to find a way out.” 

 

“He’s never going to hurt you again,” Leia promised. “We are going to end his reign.” 

 

“Would you be angry---if I said I didn’t want to fight?” Luke asked. Leia’s expression reflected her surprise. She expected her brother to possess the same resolve she had after her own escape, but she supposed after years of training in the dark side the transition to the light seemed less possible. “I’m sorry, but I’m so tired. He’ll find me if I fight.” 

 

“You don’t have to fight, Luke,” Leia replied, softly. Her disappointment was not hidden, but her smile spoke of her acceptance. Obi-Wan would likely accept this more readily anyway. “Father and I will love and protect you no matter what you become.” 

 

“I think I just want to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere with a lot of light.” 

 

~~

 

Anakin passed by the viewing screen where he saw Luke curled up in a corner, sleeping rather soundly despite the stiff cot beneath him. He had visited his son twice more after his initial visit. Leia confessed to sneaking in, but he could not scold her. It was cruel to keep them apart. She explained Luke’s desire to disappear to somewhere quiet and sunny

 

Luke had not brought it up to Anakin. He supposed he felt more comfortable confessing his desire to not join the fight to Leia. He wished Luke trusted him entirely, but he could not blame his son for not opening up to him in the first three conversations they ever had. He had lived and trained with Leia. He had given his life for her. Their bond could hardly be rivaled. 

 

Anakin pressed his glove to the glass as Luke began to fret in his sleep. It looked to be the beginnings of a nightmare. He was about to go and wake the boy when he felt Obi-Wan’s presence sweep into the room. 

 

“Let the boy sleep,” Obi-Wan advised. “The nightmare will pass.” 

 

“How can you tell?” Anakin asked. “His shields won’t relent anything.” 

 

“Which is rather suspicious,” Obi-Wan noted. Anakin turned swiftly, eyes reflecting the growing anger that Obi-Wan has been feeding with his insistent skepticism of Luke. “Anaki, he spent years alone with Sidious. You and I both know that he could make Luke turn eventually, whether the boy was willing or not.” 

 

“You once thought it was impossible to turn someone back from the dark side. Leia is proof of our ignorance.” 

 

“I’m just trying to protect you both,” Obi-Wan admitted, his voice tired and weak. “I truly hope I’m wrong about Luke. I really do, Anakin.” 

 

Anakin’s expression softened and clapped Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I believe you.” He sighed. “He wants to go somewhere quiet and sunny.” 

 

“What of Tatooine?” Obi-Wan asked. “That is where he fled and he could live with the Lars. The life of a farmer is quiet.” 

 

“No.” Anakin retorted, sharply. 

“Well, he cannot go to Naboo.” Obi-Wan argued. His fingers brushed over his wrinkled face as he studied Luke’s sleeping figure. Thoughts passed over his expressions. “What of Alderaan?” 

 

“You want to send him the planet Palpatine had on the top of his ‘To Be Destroyed’ list before we blew up the Death Star?” Anakin exclaimed, incredulously, 

 

“It is a lovely planet.” Obi-Wan retorted, a playful tone in his voice to lighten the mood. “The Organas would ensure his safety. It is not as if we can send him many places where Palpatine cannot reach him.” 

 

“I wish he would just stay with us.” Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t have to fight. He expressed an interest in working on ships to me. He could do that here.” 

 

“It is rather curious that after years of imprisonment he does not desire to travel,” Obi-Wan admitted. “Whether that is with us or alone.” 

 

~~

 

The day had come. Luke had been given his own room about a week ago, but he remained heavily guarded. A week passed and the dreaded day that Anakin was to transport him to Alderaan had arrived. The Organas had already agreed to help Luke in his rehabilitation and arranged living accommodations somewhere Palpatine would not think to look. 

 

Anakin waited with Han for Luke and Leia to arrive. The former smuggler had not tried to talk to him much during his time with the rebellion. He supposed it was awkward to make small talk with the father of the girl he pined for, especially when said father was Jedi Knight and very capable of ending Han. Anakin was not blind to Han’s interest in Leia and he had made it very clear long ago the consequences Captain Solo would face if he ever hurt his daughter. 

 

He heard laughter echoing from a corridor and saw Leia and Luke emerge. It seemed Leia had told Luke a joke. He had learned that during their imprisonment, a game they would play to cheer each other up was making up jokes. Some were quite clever and some were so specific to their small world they made no sense to anyone besides the twins. Anakin had heard Han begging Leia to tell him what one of their inside jokes meant, but his daughter refused to share their secrets. A fond smile crossed his face at thought of his children’s bond. 

 

“Ready to leave?” Anakin asked. Luke nodded, grasping a bag and dressed in clothes that would allow him to pass as a citizen in Alderaan. Leia frowned when Anakin mentioned leaving. She was dreading Luke’s departure just as much as he was. She had already promised him that she was going to routinely check on him and they would visit often. Luke would just nod and smile gently. 

 

They took off and soon were in hyperspace. Luke and Leia had played a game of sabacc which Leia won. Luke was only a beginner. Han had taught Leia how to play years ago and taught Luke a week ago. Anakin just observed his children with a content smile. If only Padme could have lived to see their children like this. Soon, Luke rose and prepared two hot drinks, but moved towards the cockpit. He said it was for Captain Solo and Chewbacca, as a thank you for taking him to Alderaan. 

 

“He’s very kind,” Leia remarked, once Luke was gone. “He’s kinder than I was after I escaped.” 

 

“You both are reacting to freedom differently.” Anakin replied. “Neither one is inappropriate.” 

 

“Yes, but Luke is making tea for Han and Chewie. I verbally scathed him the first chance I got.” Leia recalled, her cheeks burning slightly with a blush. 

 

Anakin smirked, knowingly. “Has your feelings towards Captain Solo changed?” 

 

“No!” Leia exclaimed, indignantly, “He still is and always will be a half-witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder!” 

 

Anakin just chuckled at his daughter’s denial. He would have continued to tease her, but suddenly the blue whirl of hyperspace ceased outside the port window. They had not been traveling nearly long enough to be at Alderaan. They both stood wordlessly and walked towards the cockpit to ask Han what was wrong. 

 

When Anakin opened the door, he was greeted by the barrel of a blaster pointed at him. It was in Luke’s hands. 

 

Luke said nothing. He just fired a stun bolt and watched as Anakin crumpled onto the floor of the ship. Leia’s eyes were wide with confusion and betrayal, but Luke kept the barrel trained on her. Suddenly, his shields dropped and Leia thought she might be sick. Luke had not drawn up his shields because he was scared. He had been concealing the overwhelming darkness that dwelled within him. Leia felt all his anger, suffering, and fear wash over her and watched in horror as his blue eyes transformed into a sinister yellow. 

 

“What did you expect, Leia?” Luke asked, his voice became cold and unfamiliar. “I spent five years with him. I learned my destiny long ago.” 

 

“But you said--” Leia sputtered. She saw Chewbacca and Han were unconscious in their chairs. 

 

“Do not worry. I just slipped a very strong sleeping draught into their tea.” Luke informed. “After all, I couldn’t fire a blaster. I needed the element of surprise to shoot father.” 

 

“But why?” Leia exclaimed. “Is it because I left you? Luke, I thought you died!” 

 

“Have you considered it isn’t about you?” Luke hissed, keeping the blaster trained on her. She thought to withdraw it from his hand, but she needed to hear his explanation. She kept her hand on the hilt lightsaber just in case he attacked. “I wasn’t lying when I said Palpatine thought he had been too lenient with me. I wasn’t lying when I said he subjected me to true suffering. The Luke you knew died long ago.” 

 

“Why would you be loyal to him then?” Leia asked. “He tortured you! How can you return to him? How could you betray  _ me _ like this?” 

 

“Because this is what it took to crawl my way out of that agony. I had to become strong. It is why I am stronger than you.” Luke stated. “I’m not loyal to Palpatine by any means, but I am his apprentice. I will kill him one day as fate dictates. This is just who I am now, but I must admit your tears moved me.” 

 

“But--that was you!” Leia nearly screamed, frustration and anger bleeding into her voice. “When you spoke to me, that was Luke, my brother. Not the Sith you claim to be. You cannot tell me you faked it all.” 

 

“I faked it all. Happy?” Luke retorted. “I moved you to tears with my performance as the broken and contrite Luke Skywalker. I was just waiting to be taken to you and father, to gain your trust and be alone with you. Obi-Wan was wise not to trust me, but you and father’s love for me blinded you to the truth. That is why I will not weaken myself by returning to your side.” 

 

“So what now?” Leia hissed. “You stun me and take me back to Palpatine?” She drew her lightsaber and ignited it. They were caught in its green glow, but Luke did not flinch as she pointed it towards him. “I will never go back.” She had expected a retort. Maybe that he’d shoot her or try and fight her with whatever tricks he had up his sleeve. She had not expected him to laugh. It had not been the laugh she heard when she told him jokes and recalled their funny secrets. This was cruel, jeering laughter. It was not Luke’s laughter. 

 

“Do not flatter yourself, Leia,” Luke said, once his laughter had been contained. “Our master considers you a weak, gullible failure. My orders are that if I have the opportunity, I am to kill you.” 

 

“Then fight me.” Leia hissed. His reaction was quick as lightning. He opened his palm and Leia’s lightsaber flew from her hand into his. She opened her mouth to protest and rushed to take it back, but he trained to blaster on her once more. 

 

“You’re weak, as all Jedi are,” Luke said. “Nonetheless, this is no place for our showdown.” 

 

“Showdown?”

 

“Yes.” Luke replied. “I’m going to take father with me. Don’t worry, it is just an incentive that you come alone. No harm will come to him as long as you don’t do anything stupid.” 

 

“I won’t let you take him!” Leia yelled, using the force to try and retake her lightsaber. Their powers clashed and for a moment she thought she could overpower him. She had trained hard for years now, but Luke’s darkness overwhelmed her. She was thrown back against the side of the ship, trapped under the strength of Luke’s hold on the force. 

 

“Await instructions,” Luke stated coldly and fired the stun bolt. 

 

When Leia woke up, she was being shaken awake by Han. Anakin and Luke were nowhere to be found. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love sith!luke :,) also I do want to say I'd understand if it seems like Leia is underpowered. If I were writing this with Leia as the sith and Luke as the jedi, I'd have Leia as the stronger one since I'm trying to write that dynamic Zuko and Azula has with one as a protege and the other having to work longer and harder to become able to defeat the other. 
> 
> so I hope you enjoyed this! leave a kudos or a comments bc school is severely kicking my ass and feedback feeds my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon! 
> 
> main tumblr: @melethh 
> 
> art tumblr (i post some SW art there): @melethh-art


End file.
